


Love, Like Highschool, is a Battlefield

by serendipityxxi



Category: Glee, Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for alorarose during giftgiving over at legendland on livejournal. She requested "a Glee/Seeker Crossover. The prompts were: cheerleaders, apples, and sixteenth notes." and who am I to refuse to write crack? It is a Highschool AU/songfic. Yeah, that's right! Both of those genres! *L* I don't know either. Don't throw tomatoes :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Like Highschool, is a Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alorarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alorarose/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Not mine. No money. Don't sue.

 

  


Mr. Schuester sighed heavily, frustration pushing his hands through his curly hair. Some days it seemed like the word ‘share’ was not in Rachel Berry’s vocabulary, other days he thinks the word might as well be in Latin for all the difference it’s made. Tina felt sorry for Mr. Schue having to deal with all of them on a regular basis. It must be like herding cats sometimes.

Tina turned her gaze from their budding diva to their newest social outcast, a young woman seated in the corner of the room. She wore a white tunic style top with flowy sleeves and a hood, black jeans and a bemused expression at Rachel’s attitude. Kahlan Amnell, pronounced ‘Kaylan’ she assured Mr. Schue. Perched on the desk with his sneakers on the chair next to Kahlan was her apparent bff, Richard Cypher. Richard was a boy in a blue t shirt, brown cargo pants and a perpetually sunny disposition. On his wrists he wore black wrist bands the right said ‘Truth’ and the left said “Seeker” in white letters.

Kahlan was a recent transfer to McKinley High and Will had a feeling Richard had just joined Glee to get her to join. Emma told Will that Kahlan was a quiet girl, highly intelligent and she hated to be touched. Will got the idea that Emma understood the feeling. Apparently that did not extend to Richard, Will noticed, bemused as the boy twirled a lock of Kahlan’s dark hair around his fingers idly as they chatted.

Richard was a hometown boy, no stranger to the heartland, and seemed willing to do anything for Kahlan. It was really sweet, Tina thought privately. Richard and Kahlan were on the fringes of high school society but they seemed to like it that way apart from a shake up here and there... The two had had a run in with Humphrey ‘Darken’ Rahl the other day after practice that Mr. Schue had had to break up before it came to blows. Tina didn’t know what they’d done to get on that guy’s bad side but she hoped they’d learn to stay away from him, he was bad news.

Richard shined a red apple up on his shirt while he waited for Rachel to finish having her diva-off with Mercedes. He took a bite out of the fruit and then extended it to Kahlan who locked eyes with him while biting into the apple. A small trail of juice escaped her lips but not Richard’s thumb as he swiped it away gently.

Quinn Fabray across the room rolled her eyes. “Get a room you two!” She ordered loudly, tittering with the other Cheerios at Richard and Kahlan’s blushes.

“Kahlan, Richard,” Mr. Schue called out, “You’re up next.” Kahlan nodded, blue eyes determined as she stepped up to the mic. She wasn’t going to let those cheerleaders shake her confidence. Mr. Schue had offered everyone a chance to come up with ideas for their next number and she and Richard had been working on this presentation for two weeks now. Richard dropped his backpack to the floor, it was covered in blue ink doodles of quarter, eighth and sixteenth note symbols, he quickly joined Kahlan on stage and nodded to the accompanist.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! We are strong, no one can tell us we’re wrong.” Kahlan’s voice was powerful and carried well over the auditorium. “Searching our hearts for so long! Both of us knowing,”

Richard’s baritone joined her on the next line “Love is a battlefield.”

The music kicked in then and the two wove their voices around each other’s.

“We're losing control, will you turn me away or touch me deep inside?” Richard sang as Kahlan spun out the end of their joined fingers in a swirl of sleeves and hair.

“And before this gets old, will it still feel the same?” Kahlan lamented.

“Theres no way this will die.” The two declared as Richard pulled her back in by their joined hands until they were but a hair’s breadth away. The stage lights shone between them, highlighting their outlines in a white glow.

“But if we get much closer, I could lose control,” Kahlan warned as Richard’s hands ran down her arms. “And if your heart surrenders, you’ll need me to hold.” Richard twined his fingers with hers and they shared a deep look before stepping back to face the audience for the finish.

“We are young, heartache to heartache we stand! No promises, no demands. Love is a battlefield.”


End file.
